


Tipping the Scales

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fetish, Gen, Other, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Obviously, I can't let 4/13 pass without a Homestuck story. This one involves Mindfang falling victim to a cursed treasure chest that causes her weight to rapidly multiply.
Kudos: 13





	Tipping the Scales

With a delighted cackle, Mindfang traced her finger over the lid of a treasure chest in a way that was almost sensual. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was quite the fan of chests, you see, especially large, full ones such as these.

It didn’t look like it would be all smooth sailing for the spidery pirate though. There was one very conspicuous obstacle between her and her treasure. In place of a lock, the treasure chest had a chucklevoodoo placed upon it, with a design akin to that of a roulette wheel. It was easy to tell its function just by looking at it, and by reading the text upon the alternating red and green sections of its wheel. In order to open the chest, she would have to spin it. If she landed on red, the chest would open as normal. If she landed on green, a variety of negative outcomes would occur, depending on which slice she landed on. She didn't even bother reading them, as she was certain they would never come up. Luck was on her side, after all. 

She didn't even waste a moment to hesitate, taking hold of the wheel and giving it a good spin, taking a step back just so she could better admire her bounty as it opened.

Round and round the wheel span, slowing down from a seemingly ceaseless spin to a slow crawl, before finally grinding to a halt. Mindfang's jaw hung open for a moment, as she saw the arrow pointing solidly in the center of that lime-green segment. 

There was simply no way! Mindfang was the luckiest pirate on all the seas!

Unfortunately, it seemed her luck had ran out, and Mindfang was about to experience one of the misfortunes she had been too confident to read. Among the various hexes written upon the wheel, some were lethal, while others were more playful and humiliating. Mindfang had landed on one of the latter, which read: "Octuple Your Weight" 

Mindfang barely had time to read the trollian text before its effects had already begun to manifest. There was a loud creaking sound emanating from Mindfang's body, almost like a whine. As she looked down, it became clear that this was in fact the cry of her clothes as they begged for mercy from the absurd amount of strain they were suddenly being placed under. 

The changes were so immediate that Mindfang barely had time to react. They started in her stomach, her taut tummy very quickly developing a noticeable layer of flab, which grew even larger with each passing second. The effects weren't confined to her midsection for long, as they had already begun to spread to other parts of her body. Her slender thighs thickened, developing grey pockets of cellulite that would jiggle as she walked. Canckles manifested, making her high-heeled boots creak audibly under the strain.

"This can't 8e happening to me!" she shrieked, in a voice that was increasingly distorted by her rounded, chubby munkbeast cheeks.

Soon there wasn't a single part of her body that hadn't been tainted by the chucklevoodoo curse in some way, stuck with a generous layer of adipose flesh and squishy gray cellulite. This was just the beginning, though. The curse wouldn't let up until Mindfang was a full eight times the weight she had started.

Mindfang's favorite pirate outfit was being placed under increasing strain. She had already lost a few of her lower buttons to the advancing mass of her flabby gut. Worse still, dark patches of sweat began to appear, as the blanket of fat that now coated her entire body was making her perspire. The fact that the island she had found this treasure on was rather balmy didn't help much either.

Mindfang shrieked and shouted, but no amount of protesting would slow down the curse. Another pair of buttons went whizzing across the sand, as Mindfang's vast gut freed itself from the confines of her tunic, and exploded forth in all of its grey, flabby, sweat-glazed glory.

Her pants followed soon after, the black fabric tearing itself apart with a dramatic RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPP and fluttering down onto the sand in tatters. The lower half of Mindfang's increasingly corpulent body was now exposed too, with a pair of cellulite covered cheeks, each larger than her head, and thighs wider than her torso had been before this all started. At least her breasts hadn't been left out. She'd gained a considerable few cup sizes since this had started, demolishing what was left of her top as they grew, and annihilating her bra as well, exposing her weighty grey breasts and puffy cerulean nipples to the cold night air (Which, of course, caused them to stiffen involuntarily).

And still, Mindfang's transformation had only just begun. The larger this went on, the more her weight would increase, her gain growing exponentially until a dozen pounds were added to her figure with each passing second. The few remains of her outfit were blasted from her body, until only her pirate's hat remained. It was becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish between the different parts of her body as they grew larger. Every part of her was large, grey, flabby, shiny with sweat, and covered in cellulite. She was rapidly becoming a huge, sweaty blob of gray flesh, and what's worse, all this weight was having an impact on her mobility as well. She was locked in place under the heft of her own belly, which, while all of her was large, still stood out as the biggest part of her titanicly tubby form by far. All she could do was flap her flabby arms around in place, and scream at whoever had put that accursed chucklevoodoo there in the first place of course.

Eventually Mindfang's seemingly ceaseless growth slowed to a halt, as she began to approach the target weight that the text on the chucklevoodoo had set.

Finally, it stopped, and Mindfang was left at exactly eight times the weight she had started at. 

At this point, she was essentially just an enormous, immobile blob of grey flesh, laying on the shore and displacing the sand around her, more beached whale than swashbuckling pirate. Her fat expanded a considerable distance in every direction, but once again it was her belly that distended the furthest. The big, smothering blanket of fat concealed her legs almost completely, with her saggy, fatty breasts perched on top of it.

There was no way she could continue her career as a pirate at this weight. She would capsize any ship just by standing on it! She wasn't sure if she could even move in this state, much less pilot a vessel. 

If she did manage to move again, and if she did escape this island, she knew the first thing she would do: track down whoever the owner of that treasure was, and smother them underneath every last pound of her newfound fat!!!!!!!!


End file.
